Camuflaje
by Maromeh
Summary: Hay seis señales que pueden confirmar si le gustas o no a una chica. James/Lily


_Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcas me pertenece._

* * *

**Camuflaje**

Si me dieran a elegir entre conservar mi magia o tener una cita con Lily Evans, escogería la cita. Es que esa mujer provoca en mí cosas insospechadas (y cosas bastante normales que se hacen cuando uno está solo o en la regadera).

Justo ahora, mi futura esposa, está sentada al lado de la chimenea, leyendo. Me sorprende, ya que la sala común está atiborrada de personas que no paran de hacer ruido. Creo que es una de las cosas que me gustan de Lily: nada se interpone en su vida. Ella simplemente es así de decidida.

—Deja de mirarla ya, que la vas a desgastar —me advierte en broma Remus.

—Hace días que no le pido que salga conmigo —digo—, tal vez deba intentarlo otra vez.

—No, Cornamenta —me corta la emoción Peter—, no vayas a fastidiarla.

—Deja ya de hacerte el puritano, Colagusano —le dice Sirius con una sonrisa que oculta algo—… no creas que pasaste desapercibido cuando estabas con Brittany —Lunático y yo comenzamos a reír, porque las mejillas de Colagusano se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí.

—En ese caso —hago un amago de levantarme—, iré a pedirle a mi futura esposa que salga conmigo.

Mientras me encamino al sillón en el que se encuentra mi pelirroja, puedo alcanzar a escuchar los vítores de Canuto. Sonrío, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

Llego frente a Lily, pero está tan absorta en su libro que no se fija. Está sonriendo, ¿qué estará leyendo?

—Bonito día, ¿no? —saludo con tono jovial. Una regla del _Manual de Ligues para Hombres _es que nunca, y repito, nunca le hables sobre el clima a una mujer (o lo sería si dicho manual existiera). Pero como con Lily he intentado todo lo que ha conquistado a otras chicas, mi teoría es que, tal vez, lo que _no_ conquistaría a otras chicas es lo que la conquista a ella. Sé que soy brillante.

—¿En verdad vas a hablarme sobre el clima, Potter? —Lily levanta los ojos de su tan grueso libro y me mira. Sigue sonriendo al verme, aunque es una sonrisa un tanto cínica.

Me quedo viendo la curvatura de sus labios, recordando algo que Sirius me dijo una vez. Según mi amigo perruno, el lenguaje corporal de las mujeres es muy importante y me enumeró las seis señales que demuestran que le gustas a una chica.

_1. Sonríen. Claro, ahora me vas a decir "Sirius, eres subnormal, cualquier chica puede sonreír sin que necesariamente le guste una persona", pero eso es mejor a que no te sonría para nada. Y no puedes negármelo._

—No es una buena idea, ¿cierto? —pregunto con tono inocente. Lo juro por Merlín, me sale naturalmente.

—Ciertamente, no —vuelve a bajar la vista, dispuesta a seguir con su lectura.

—¿Qué lees? —no pregunto sólo por preguntar, en verdad quiero saber qué la hace sonreír, tal vez puedo imitar lo que dice ese libro.

Lily me mira de nuevo, pero sus cejas están levantadas en un gesto de sorpresa.

_2. Levantan las cejas rápido e inesperadamente. Puede ser en diferentes situaciones, pero te lo aseguro, Cornamenta, es una señal._

—Tú no lees, Potter —abro la boca en un gesto de indignación. Esta chica no me conoce para nada.

—¡Claro que sí! —la contradigo con una voz extrañamente aguda. Carraspeo un poco— Me subestimas, Evans.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, al parecer no me cree. Suspira.

—Es una novela romántica de unos de los autores muggles más famosos de todos los tiempos —me está hablando con altanería… ¿y dice que yo soy el egocéntrico?

—Yo considero que uno de los mejores autores muggles es Shakespeare. No he leído muchas obras de él, pero, sin duda, _Romeo y Julieta_ es mi favorita —tal vez exageré un poco, ya que no he leído a muchos autores muggles.

—Eh… —sus ojos se han abierto más, como si de pronto yo le pareciera interesante (aunque, ciertamente, soy interesante).

_3. Abren más los ojos. Esto demuestra que el tema que están hablando es de su agrado. Créeme, te lo dice un experto._

—Ése libro me encanta —comenta con voz agradable. Al parecer se ha olvidado de con quién habla, o por fin se ha dado cuenta que me ama con locura—. Éste volumen es una recopilación de las obras más famosas de Shakespeare —señala el libro entre sus manos.

—Eso quiere decir que te gustan las novelas románticas —sonrío. Esta chica me vuelve loco de ternura. Lily baja la mirada y logro captar un muy leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

_4. Bajan la mirada. Si una chica hace esto, lo más probable, es porque siente vergüenza o, simplemente, porque el chico con el que habla es tan guapo que duele, como yo._

—No creí que fueras romántica —agrego.

—Soy una chica, Potter, todas somos románticas. Aunque sea un poco —su tono cortante volvió. Genial.

—No quise insultarte —digo, algo confundido. Mi encanto natural nunca funciona con esta pelirroja y eso me fastidia bastante.

Lily sigue mirándome, mientras ladea un poco la cabeza. ¿Es que quiere volverme loco? ¡Se ve terriblemente adorable!

_5. Bajan la cabeza y la ladean con un gesto de ternura. Por Merlín, Cornamenta, si una chica hace esto y tú sigues creyendo que no le gustas, ¡es que eres un idiota!_

—No me estabas insultando, pero en fin —vuelve a posar su vista en el libro. No sé si soy yo, pero con eso me hace pensar que quiere que me vaya.

—Oye…

Ella suspira y mira hacia un punto indefinido.

_6. Ven a lo lejos, con mirada de "hago como que no me doy cuenta de que me estás viendo, pero es en lo único que estoy pensando". Si tengo que explicarte esto, Cornamenta, te golpearé, lo juro._

—Potter, ¿esta conversación tiene un fin? —sigue mirando un punto indefinido, pero llegó la hora de la verdad.

—Claro que sí, ¿crees que sólo me acercaría y hablaría cosas sin sentido? —Lily me mira de una forma que no quiero interpretar su significado— Me gustaría saber si quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este sábado, a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o un helado.

—Ah, bueno —su voz es suave y está sonriendo, no puede ser buena señal—. Definitivamente, no.

Lo sabía. Ni siquiera me molesto en decir algo más, sólo doy media vuelta y me dirijo a donde están mis amigos. Sonrío triunfalmente a pesar del rechazo.

Lily me ha dado un sí camuflajeado.

* * *

_Me preocupa un pelín no haber sido demasiado hombre como para hacer este one-shoot creíble. __Si eres hombre, podrías decirme si lo hice bien, si eres mujer, ¡también! ;)_


End file.
